


The Man In My Eye

by NowImOnline



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: (temp.)Blind!character(Opal), Drama, Eventual Romance??, Eventual(maybe)smut, F/M, Friendship, Hologram!Jack, Humor, Hyperion, I'll try to keep him in character though, Kinda want this to have a sequel, New Planet, Original planet, Pretty sure Jack is OOC, Second Chance, Slight!OOC, Starting Over, Tales from the Borderlands, borderlands - Freeform, i think, not quite sure yet, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowImOnline/pseuds/NowImOnline
Summary: This story will take place after Tales From The Borderlands, Season one! This will be kind of a "what if" story. So, what I was thinking: What if instead of crushing or keeping his eye, Rhys instead threw it away in the rubble that was once Hyperion.In comes Opal, in a totally different Galaxy on another planet, and she's blind. She dreams to see and before Hyperion fell she got her dream, for the most part. But, she's still missing one good eye, in comes a scavenger and smuggler from Pandora! And he's got an ECHO eye! Found from Hyperion's destruction! What luck right?I have kinda' big dreams for this story, it's great in my head, now let's see if I can write this out well for you guys. Really exciter over here, not gonna lie. Hope you enjoy it!





	1. We're All Born For a Reason

         All my life I’ve liked to think that everyone is born the way they are for a reason. Tall, short, mentally disabled, physically disabled, it’s all apart of your life and story.  
         A part of my story is: I’m blind. I always have been, since the day my mother pushed me into the world. You would think that this would upset me more than it sounds, and yeah, it did once upon a time.  
        When I was five and my mother had to sit me on her lap and describe to me how I look and what makes me beautiful, which to her was absolutely everything about me-from my curly, honey colored hair (which honey was described to me as an odd color, or at least it sounded like an odd color to me.), to my “warm” brown eyes. Don’t ask me how eyes can be warm, because I have no idea even to this day.  
        I remember trying to imagine myself through her words, but I just couldn’t do it. I had buried myself into her shirt, which all of her shirts always smelled sweet and clean like the air outside, and cried.  
        When I was twelve, I remember my family had just moved, my father had been elected as our planet’s new leader. Our president.

        You see, our planet is much like Earth once was. It’s a second Earth, a better one that was discovered and populated by the wealthiest people that once lived on the previously dying planet. Even though, at first, only the wealthy were allowed to inhabit this place, eventually people of the middle and even some of the lower classes were allowed to come along as well.  
        We have quite a large population, more than what was originally planned, but it all worked out. I never got to experience any of this, of course. I hadn’t been born on Earth, but my private tutor had once gone into a lengthy explanation of our world’s creation and history. It was all quite fascinating, and I wanted to know more about what Earth was like today, but no one will tell me about it anymore. I’m guessing things didn’t end well for those left behind. It’s a touchy subject, I don’t need to see to know that mentioning the fallen planet rises tensions and feelings of guilt.  
        But, we live on. I think my dad will be a good leader, mainly because he’s a good man. I don’t just say that because he’s my dad either, he’s genuinely good.

        I don’t get out of the new house as much, which isn’t so bad because of how large it is and the yard feels so serene and freakin’ massive as well, but it does get a little dull and lonely. I always hang out with the same people everyday, I’m an only child and my only friend is my nurse. Well, her and Stephanie, an associate of my father’s, but she’s not usually around all of the time.  
        Every morning begins dark, and I wake up feeling sick inside, it’s my dream-or my constant prayer-that one day I’ll wake up and my eyes will actually work. That maybe some kind of magic or some unseen fairy God-Mother will come and heal me for good. Never happens though, but nonetheless I continue to dream. A world where I can see. Everything.  
        A day where I can finally see the color green, or purple or turquoise. God, that would be a dream, even if it were just for a day.  
        I would’ve loved to have seen Earth, before things went so bad. My mother was the only one who had ever described it to me, the way it was when she was a child. And although she isn’t the best with descriptions, her verbal illustration of Earth had been almost magical. Her voice had been soft and full of admiration for the once great planet.  
        She described to me the trees and the sky, because those two happened to be my favorite based on her stories. She told me all of their many colors and of fluffy clouds that could form the shape of a puppy or maybe even a hotdog-which she said that she had witnessed before-and I fell in love. She explained to me the difference between Novaya Zemlya, which is what we allowed the Russians to name our planet since they were actually the ones who discovered it, and Earth. Our skies apparently weren’t as magnificent as Earth’s, it didn’t change colors with the rise and fall of the sun. She told me our planet’s sky was usually a soft yellow or orange in the day, and a pitch black at night. She also told me that even though our days were not nearly as beautiful as Earth’s, our nights were.  
        Our night sky is littered with stars and even a local planet, I say local like it’s close, but it’s not really. Some nights my mom swears she can even see other galaxies. Our nights are actually longer than our days here, we’re on a 24 hour schedule here, just like on Earth; however, instead of half daylight and half night time, we have a total of six hours of daylight. The rest is all night time.  
        Night time is icy, but we’re all kept safe in our gigantic bubble. It’s actually a dome, but i was told it’s like a round bubble. We have a plethora of domes covering the planet, some larger than others. The dome I reside in is apparently one of the largest. But I can’t really tell, as I’ve said before, I don’t really get to explore it.

        But, enough about my planet, you’ll find out more about it later. Back to me. You’ve heard this already, but, I’m blind. And I dream for a day I might be able to see for once in my life, just so I can experience what everyone else does.  
        I know I said I thought that day would never come, but I was wrong. My story was planned from the very beginning, I was made blind so that all of this could happen.

        My life changed when my father began to deal with Hyperion. A company that is actually located in a different galaxy! I almost couldn’t believe it, but then shipments began to come in from the high-tech group. They even sent people from their ship, yes they all lived and worked on a huge ship, to meet with my father and our government. I have no idea what they talked about, but it must have been good from what I heard from Stephanie and my mother. This all happened when I was nineteen years old, now I’m twenty-four.  
        At my twenty-fourth birthday, my father asked me a strange question that, at the time, I didn’t know would be the greatest question of my life.  
        He asked me: “Opal, if you could have any kind of eyes, what kind would you have?”  
        Now, I had felt a pang of disbelief and confusion in my chest at the time, I laughed awkwardly at his question, “Daddy, you know I’d want ones that can see. What kind of question is that?” I felt a large hand fall gently onto my lap, a deep chuckle escaped his lips.  
        “No, no. What I mean is: what color?” I raised my brows and considered his question silently, “Would you want to keep your brown eyes? They are very-”  
        “No, brown is the color of dirt and...crap.” I interrupted, sticking my tongue out in distaste, “I’d want green, like trees or grass.”  
        I could hear quiet laughs and sniffs around me, I tilted my head and blinked, “Why did you ask...?”  
        Silence filled the air, and for a moment I worried that I had been cursed to be deaf as well, but then my father squeezed my leg and spoke, his voice broke just a little, “What would you say if I told you I could get you green eyes, ones that work too.”  
        “Wha-” I was at a loss for words, was this a joke? I highly doubted mom or dad would pull my leg like this.  
        “That company, Hyperion, you know the one I’ve been working with the past years,” He started to explain, sappy joy dripping from his words, “They can make bionic mechanical limbs and such, even eyes.”  
        Tears filled my eyes and I began to blink rapidly, still no words could escape me, “That’s right.” An unfamiliar voice piped up suddenly within the room, I jumped at it’s sudden intrusion, “Your dad and I have talked about it for sometime now, he’s willing to pay for your surgery and eyes, all you have to do is agree and sign a few wavers. Nothing big.”  
        My hands went to my father’s and he chuckled, “That’s Hugo Vasquez, he’s one of the heads of Hyperion CO.” I whispered a breathy ‘oh’ and nodded my head in understanding. But my brain was still in a whirl. I couldn’t wrap my head around the notion that I would finally get my dream through mechanical eyes instead of real living ones.  
        I took a deep breath, “They would work the same as regular eyes, right?” I asked tentatively, Vasquez chuckled at my question.  
        “Of course, your father and I have already been over all the details and worries over the whole ordeal. It’s completely safe and you’ll see just like anyone else.” I frowned slightly, his words only half-comforting me, “I swear.” He added. Then I believed him. Kinda’.  
        I took another breath and sighed, rubbing my clothed thighs up and down nervously, all I had to do was say yes and sign some papers.

        “Where do I sign?”

* * *

 

        My dream...kinda’ sorta’ went to shit. After I signed those papers and such, a couple weeks later my dad was pulled into a meeting and I don’t know what was said in that meeting, but I couldn’t get two eyes. I could only get one. Which...which really was a huge bummer all things considering.  
        I mean, seriously, I had been getting so happy and excited the last few weeks and then just three days before I’m supposed to go in for surgery, I’m told I can only get one working eye. One green eye, one shitty brown eye. I don’t even know why and that’s what makes it so unfair.  
        At first, I blamed Vasquez and assumed he had gone back on his swear to me, but then I found out he hadn’t even been at the meeting. The meeting had consisted of very few people, mainly people who worked in our government, and my father.  
        It was Stephanie who told me, well, not really me. But, she had been speaking to my mother in the other room and I wanted to hear. I sat by the door to the room when I let the information sink in, I could feel myself begin to cry. My throat tightened and my eyes shut painfully. Even when my mother came into the room and held me, I didn’t stop crying. I was just...too disappointed for words.  
        My father was too, he came into my room later that night with my mother and began to cry. Asking me for forgiveness, when there really was no reason to forgive. I had no reason to blame or hate my father for it all, he had tried.

        I simply smiled, “Don’t worry about it anymore dad. It’s...It’s all fine now, really.” I sighed and reached outwards, my father grasped my hand firmly and continued to choke back tears, “At least I’ll be able to see! That’s all that matters to me. You’re helping me gain sight finally, I couldn’t ask any more of you.”  
        I think my words gave him peace that night, enough to get him to sleep, at the very least.

* * *

 

        The day of my surgery, I was escorted with my mother into a small ship. My father had wanted to go with me, but he was so busy these days that he just couldn’t. I didn’t blame him though, I felt fine as long as I had mom with me.  
        In all honesty I was terrified. I had never been to another planet, or ship, before in my whole life. And, who knew exactly what this surgery could mean for me, what if something went wrong? My breathing was shaky and my head spun inside my skull as we jetted our way out of our atmosphere and out into the nothingness of the universe.  
        “Ya’ scared?” A familiar velvety voice asked to my right, I gasped and slid in the opposite direction. The closeness of the voice had unnerved me.  
        “Maybe a little.” I replied abruptly.  
        A deep, amused chuckle came from the man next to me, “Ah, don’t be! Honestly, I’m tellin’ ya’ there’s nothing to worry about. The procedure has been plenty of times before.”  
        “Oh yeah?” I asked, my nerves easing at his words.  
        “Yup. Even had it done to our once great leader, complete success.”  
        “Who’s your leader?”  
        Silence had followed my question and I thought that perhaps he had moved elsewhere, but then I listened as Vasquez cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.  
        “His name was Handsome Jack, he was great, the greatest. It’s...it’s a tragedy that he was taken from us.” My eyes widened at his soft words.  
        “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked...but, it-his death didn’t have anything to do with...ya’ know?” My breath had caught in my throat as I waited for his answer, it came quicker than I had expected, but it was brief.  
        “Nah, no. He was killed by bandits, nasty vermin.”  
        “I’m sorry.” I replied quietly, I didn’t talk to him anymore for the rest of the journey, but my mom struck up a conversation with him once or twice. I sat awkwardly between them, fidgeting with the skirt of my dress.

        Eventually, the engines of the small ship had begun to die down and our speed had decreased tremendously. Vasquez clasped his hands together loudly beside me and rubbed his palms together, “Well, ladies, here we are. Hyperion.”  
        I listened as my mother shifted in her seat and gasped, I assumed she was looking out a window or something.  
        She sounded in awe as she praised their ship, calling it ‘magnificent’ and ‘beautiful’. I couldn’t see it, but after this surgery, maybe I would. My mind went back to the possible dangers of this surgery and its long-term effects on me. I physically cringed as a dull throbbing pain formed in my heart out of fear.  
        Finally, the engines had quieted completely, and a few moments later I heard the hissing that came from the door of our ship as it slowly opened.


	2. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh...just kinda an explanation to anyone who might actually care...so...yeah.

Okay, so I _was_ over halfway finished with chapter two of The Man In My Eye, _**BUT**_ since my writing software decided to glitch on me and then **delete** that chapter entirely I've been working to recover and/or rewrite said chapter.

It's very frustrating not going to lie, because I honestly loved it the way it was. I was in tears.

 

So, now I'm working on that, but I am also working on other new works. For other fandoms and stories that I hope to publish as well. There are quite a few in all honesty and I've been staying up almost every night until almost _four_ in the morning working on whatever I could whenever I could. So, I hope to have something new very soon. 

 

That's all, thanks for reading! (tried to make it short and sweet)

 

P.S.

I'm actually very exhausted, but I believe all of these that I've wrote so far are some of my very best works. Really, I do. I've never been more proud of myself and I am a very conceded person.

Really, just thanks for reading this.I know I don't have much and I'm not the greatest, but I'm working and trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thanks so much for reading! If you liked this please (if at all possible) leave a comment and maybe leave behind an idea for me! Or you can just tell me whether or not you'd like me to continue writing this or you can just leave a comment telling me: OMG SO G8 PLS MOOOOORRREEE!!! :D  
> Lolol, nah, but seriously, thanks so much for actually reading this. 
> 
> I'm a bit of a slow updater, but I always try my hardest to update ASAP. 
> 
> Tell me if there's anything I can improve on and maybe tell me what you liked and what you didn't like, not that you have to though, just comment whatever you want. I don't mind, seriously. Honesty is key with me, and I know this story isn't going to be all, like, factual and correct to what originally happens in the game and I'm sorry if that upsets you. 
> 
> Okay, well, bye-bye! I'll try to update again soon!


End file.
